


Game of Kings: King Geoff

by kingmarmalade



Series: Game of Kings [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: i wrote this two years ago i'm sorry if it's terrible i haven't really checked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmarmalade/pseuds/kingmarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I know there's been loads of King AUs but I really enjoyed writing these so here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning There Was Peace

Pacing around slowly in his throne room, Geoffrey The First King or The True King - as he will later be known - was mulling over how to cure the boredom his kingdom seemed to have settled into. There were no battles to be won and no internal disputes among his people. It was sickeningly peaceful and quiet; surely there should be events or historical gatherings taking place every other day? Isn’t that what most nations do?

At that moment it dawned on him, his pace slowly came to a halt directly in front of his throne. His eyes trailed from it’s base to it’s apex where it ended in a spire that appeared to climb up the stone walls. If there were no events to hold then he should make one of his own, one that would burn it’s name in history. One where the prize would send people mad with desire for it to be theirs. A sly grin crept onto his face as his signalled to his guard to alert his knights. Seating himself he awaited his guard’s return, he couldn’t wait to begin.

Gathering before him were the five greatest knights his reign had ever graced eyes on. The first to enter was a mere woodsman, whom had shown great skill in not only providing some of the magnificent architecture that stood around the kingdom, but had also defended it during many a great battles that were brought to it’s doorstep. He wielded an iron axe, resting upon his shoulder and went by the name Jack. 

The second was the newest edition to the royal cavalry. Carrying an iron broadsword and shield on his back Ryan too had protected the King’s land. Though many called him mad from his unnerving pleasure that he had displayed when slaying the enemies that dare cross him, Geoff had persisted that his services continue, and that his nature had simply been from the heat of war. 

Third to enter was a scrawny boy, no one could have seen his application for the King’s ward being accepted. Then again no one had seen his precision with a bow until chaos ensued when the nation was attacked. With eyes deadlier than any eagle’s many had fallen peppered with arrows from his wooden bow. His agility and keen skill being his greatest assets, as he slay more men than any archer had before him. The king took no time in bringing young Gavin in to join the ranks.

Fourth was the knight that was feared the most. Michael - or Mogar as he was more commonly known - had by far killed the most out of any of the five. Hefting his diamond sword into war he would maim any – enemy or ally – if they dare challenge him. Although he was at first seen as unwieldy and erratic, he had aided his king in battle and would follow any order to the last detail. Donning the skin of a grizzly bear across his back, it’s teeth used as both necklace pieces and extra weaponry on his knuckles. Mogar was one to be wary of.

The last was a simpler being. Preferring to live a tidier life of time spent gathering resources and staying away from conflict. Ray who carried almost nothing but a few short iron daggers and his usual trademark rose slipped into a buttonhole on his jacket entered with the others. He was not to be doubted however, as with Gavin he too had precision unlike any other. Making pincushions of his enemies with his trusty blades. He could slice a head in two from 20 feet and the knife would continue into the next unfortunate victim. Making him more than eligible for the king’s royal service.

As his warriors gathered in front of him, they all placed their hands over their hearts and gave a small bow. Geoff stood and grinned down at them, not hesitating to get on with the business at hand. “Knights of Achievement City. I have gathered you all here to propose an event for you all to take part in. You may decline but I assure you, it will be worth your while” he watched as his men exchanged curious glances between one another. 

“A game of sorts” he continued “A game in which the prize will be none other than a chance at owning the throne and becoming ruler of this land” Stifled gasps were heard between his men as they looked at him in shock. Even his guard looked at him with an aspect of surprise, not quite believing what he had heard. 

“I assure you I am not playing you all for fools when I say this. I think a change of sorts is needed within this kingdom, and I for one think this is a grand idea in how to do it. Before I continue with rules, what this entails and such if any of you do not wish to take part” his voice dropped in tone “Now would be the time to take your leave” he watched his men with almost absolute certainty that none would leave.

The only one to remotely question his motives was Ray. The young man swallowed thickly, running over his king’s words in his head. Was there some trick to this? And would these games include some part of elimination so there would be only one true ruler left? If that were the case he most definitely would not enter this ‘game’ of his. Then again a chance at being the king was a risk too enticing not to take. So he along with the other four stood his ground.

“Excellent” Geoff remarked as all his soldiers barely moved an inch from where they stood. “Now to further explain this event I’ll begin with the obvious. You should all leave this game with your lives intact, you will still be within the royal cavalry and you will not be treated as cowardly if you deem this game to be too risky to compete in. Although I cannot say those around you will give you the same amount of respect” he sneered. “This event will consist of several tasks all of which I am certain you can complete. You will be rewarded for each task you place first in with a single gold block” he raised his arm to show them a small cube, no bigger than his palm grasped in his hand. “The first to claim four of these will be the victor, and shall be given the crown. It’s as easy as that” his arm dropped back to his side.

He began walking down the steps that led up to his throne towards his men. “I will warn you that these tasks will not be easy. They will test you to the best of your skills and you will mostly likely sustain great injuries. I hope you noted how I also said that you ‘should’ leave with your lives, I cannot guarantee your safety for that is up to you to take care of” He gave a sinister laugh, watching as his knights considered all of the above. 

He stopped just in front of his warriors, looking them all over individually. None of them had made a sound since he had begun, other than small notions of surprise or anticipation. He could tell they were all scared yet eager to begin and as he had expected desperate to try and claim this almighty victory. He straightened up and spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. When he spoke his voice was dark and not one of someone who had any hint of mercy.

“Now who is ready to fight for the throne?”


	2. Define 'Warrior'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge for the throne begins and friendships waver

“Now let’s begin with a little bit of moral breaking shall we?” Geoff hummed, walking past his men as he continued his speech “Everyone please discard your weaponry and do not retrieve it until I say” his authority present in his tone of voice as he stopped walking. He was about fifteen feet from his warriors when he turned to face them, anticipating how they would perform in this task.

The lads exchanged curious glances, Ray again having a more worried expression. However Jack and Ryan barely looked at each other. The woodsman wasn’t fond of the other’s odd tendencies and preferred to stay clear of the man. Reluctantly they let their weapons clatter to the ground, the sounds of wood and metal on metal echoing throughout the throne room. 

“This task is simple don’t worry” he gave them a devilish grin, dipping his head a little “Without using weapons. Be the last man standing,” he practically growled his words.

Ray and Gavin’s eyes went wide. “N-no wait you can’t be serio-“ Ray began before Michael’s knuckles connected with his ribcage, knocking the air out of him. Gavin pulled back, stunned that his friend would turn on them so fast. Ray’s knees buckled, hands going to his chest but not before Michael sent a knee into his stomach and slammed his head into the ground. Coughing and gasping for air he felt a line of blood run down from his temple, pooling at the floor where his head had connected with stone. 

His ears sharply rang, through dazed eyes he saw Jack make a dash for the exit, he’d rather be a coward than beat his friends bloody it seemed. Only to be stopped by Geoff giving him a death glare. He couldn’t hear the words that were exchanged, but whatever was said made Jack pale and return to the fray. Gavin was now tugging at Michael’s arm, shouting at how could he do that to him. Wincing he curled his body up on the floor, focusing on blocking out the pain that was searing through his fractured if not broken ribs.

Ryan made his move once Jack had returned, taking a swing at his chest only to be barely blocked by Jack’s arms. Michael shoved Gavin off, screaming something about how it was the King’s orders and it didn’t matter who he had to kill to fulfil them as long as the job got done. He unconsciously was backing a stumbling Gavin straight into Jack and Ryan’s spat, so when Jack went to return Ryan’s hit, his fist instead collided with the side of Gavin’s head. Which sent him spiralling to the floor. He cried out clutching his eye socket fearing his eye had burst from the force. 

Jack’s eyes widened, his form stiffening at what he’d done to the boy. His surprise was cut short however when Michael shot a punch into his jaw continuing it with an elbow to his ribs. He couldn’t tell if it was out of anger at harming his boy, or if he simply wanted to win. Ryan then contributed by sending his knee upwards into Jack’s chin making his teeth clack; he tasted blood as he too fell to his knees.

The two remaining warriors faced each other, circling for just a moment before Michael sent a quick jab towards Ryan’s side, only to be parried where received a knee to his hip and elbow straight down into his collarbone. Grunting with the force his kept his stance, twisting his body out he hooked his arm around Ryan’s neck, and using all of his body weight he sent his head crashing into the ground. Laying the final opponent to rest with the other defeated men.

A small applause from Geoff and his men’s ragged breathing was all that could be heard as the King walked towards them again. Michael stood looking down at his friends, his knuckles split and his body aching. He spat blood to the side, scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand as his fellow knights began to stand. His expression went from proud to guilty as he took in the carnage around him; Ray and Gavin’s legs shook as they stood, a black eye forming over Gavin’s left eye and smeared blood painted the side of Rays face. Jack had blood running from his mouth and when he too went to spit out the horrid taste, a tooth went with it. Ryan took the longest to stand as he was just getting his sight back from having his brain literally rattled in his skull. Easing himself up slowly he kept his glare at Michael to himself.

“Well that didn’t take long. They don’t call you the Mighty Mogar for nothing do they” Geoff smirked patting Michael’s shoulder as he passed him, gently placing the gold block in his shaking hands. “Now the next task is much less violent I assure you” he began, walking back to his throne. “All I require this time is for you to demonstrate your hunting skills to me” he crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat. “Catch a fish and cook it before me.” He watched as his warriors looked at him in confusion. “Surely your only assets cannot be your un-matched strength can they not?” he asked a sly smile creeping onto his lips.

He snapped his fingers, at that his guard cranked a lever around that was situated a few metres right of the throne. Two four cubic metered squares shifted and then sank into the ground behind the men. Water from the lake surrounding the castle began slowly filling them up from within. Fish and weeds slid through the grates with it. 

“You may catch one however you like, whether it be with a fishing pole or with your bare teeth I do not care. Just get the task done” the King remarked, leaning his head to rest on his palm. 

The men scattered, slowly at first to gather materials from the chests dotted about the castle, picking up their discarded weapons as they went. Ray and Gavin decided to stick together to help support each other after their reluctance to hurt one another in the first ‘task’. Michael darted towards the weaponry, hoping to find a spear or long staff he could use. Whereas Jack and Ryan went into their own chambers hoping to find the materials needed to craft a fishing rod.

After scrabbling about for twenty minutes, with curses being thrown left and right at each other. Ryan emerged victorious, collecting his gold block after presenting the cooked meal.

“Alright let’s change things up again shall we?” the King stated, inspecting his own diamond long sword’s edge. The blade twinkled in the light. “Now as you all know the woods Northwest of here are infested with monsters. Monsters whom very few have survived dealing battle with.” He grinned, planting his sword in the floor and leaning forwards on it, chin resting on the end as his hands kept it steady at the hilt. “What I want from you is to slay six of the Reapers that dwell in those parts” he paused again his voice deepened “And bring me their bones” 

Even Michael paled a little at the task at hand. Reapers were great skeletal creatures that wielded bows and arrows. Their aim was deadly and they took no time in puncturing those who even came into their range of sight. Their only weakness being that they could not stay in the light, there were rumours that they burst into flames if they dare walk in the daylight. Although not many had lived to tell the tale so it was doubtful.

The knights bowed and left their King. Stalking out of the throne room and towards the woods that practically curled around half of the castle. Tree roots persisting to try and grow under the walls and cloak the kingdom in the same shadows where the beasts lay. 

Having recovered somewhat from the first event Ray decided to try and go this event alone. Half-limping half-sprinting into the woods, trusty blades in hand. Gavin took a simpler route and dashed off towards the centre of the thick forest, where he began clambering up an oak tree. Hoping to get a better view from the sky. Michael and Jack took similar approaches in taking their weapons in hand and jogging through the thicket, eyes flickering across their surroundings. Taking note that the sky was darker with each passing minute and that the night’s creatures would begin to awaken. Ryan however stayed closer to the sidelines, watching where the others went. He being the newest member had the least experience and knowledge of the woodland and so hatched a plan to instead get the other’s to - in other words - complete the task for him. A grin spread across his features as he slinked off.

An hour or so later was when the first one appeared; Gavin was first to even catch a glimpse of the mighty beast. It was a sight that would haunt his dreams for a lifetime. Only now did he see why ‘Reaper’ was such a fitting name. The beast stood 10 feet tall and walked with a hunched posture. Clutching it’s crooked ebony bow in its wiry hands. It’s body clacked against itself and appeared to be strung together with black shadows that spun and trailed after it as it moved. Creating a hazy cloak that twisted and curled in strings around the creature’s torso. The skeleton would have been complete if not for the fact that it had no jaw, instead it’s top teeth curved over an empty gaping hole.

Swallowing thickly around the lump beginning to build in his throat, Gavin crouched on the branch he was stood on. He was just out of its line of sight for now. Drawing an arrow carefully out of his quiver he aimed his bow. As quiet as it was, the strings creaked with the strain, setting his teeth on edge as he lined up the shot. He closed one eye, following the monster’s slow heavy movements with his arrow. Hands trembling ever so slightly.

Inhale. 

Exhale. 

He fired.


	3. Show Me How To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's plan comes into action and the team start collecting more bones

The beast screamed, and not the kind of scream you hear when a human has been injured. A blood curdling shriek that seemed to shake the earth around where it stood. Gavin being the closest of the men got the full brunt of its howl. His hands clamped over his ears, his body curling in on itself from his position on the tree branch. It shook his skull and pierced right into his brain as he gasped sharply in shock. His eyes watered and his legs were shaking beneath him. Never had he heard such an almighty bellow. Not even from his fellow man Mogar when he raged at him.

Dragging his eyes up to look at the creature his saw that his arrow had indeed hit it’s target. The monster’s ribcage had splintered along the chest area and two of its ribs had cracked. He watched as they disintegrated, joining the murky black shroud it was cloaked in. He had no time to celebrate this small victory however as the Reaper swept it’s huge skull to look in Gavin’s direction. It’s empty eye sockets locking onto his precarious perch in the trees. He swallowed, eyes wide and heart taut in his chest as it thundered in his ears, along with the ringing from the beast’s cry before. 

It raised its impossibly thin arms and aimed as he scrambled to climb down, trying to find his footing at the monster prepared it’s shot. It had no arrows on it’s body but as the monster pulled it’s arm back the dusty shadows that spindled around it’s bones began to tighten and curl around it’s hand, suddenly twisting out into a sleek black spire. It hesitated for a moment; lining up it’s shot with deadly accuracy before firing at the boy. Who only just managed to evade a kill shot by swinging his body on a branch towards the ground. The arrow instead piercing the wood where his head had been only moments ago.

Having to jump without gauging his safety he tumbled and rolled along the ground. Cuts marking his skin on his arms, legs and face.

He was lucky to be alive.

Meanwhile Ray whom had heard the scream just West of where Gavin was darted towards it’s direction of origin. He presumed that the others had also heard the cry and quickened his pace as much as he could; still limping slightly he ducked under branches and sprinted across the woodland. Swiftly taking out any minor enemies along the way with his trusty knives. 

Upon his arrival he saw Gavin scurry to his feet, quickly ducking into cover before he set up another shot. His fingers visibly trembling as he fingered the arrow’s quill into place. He followed Gavin’s aim with his eyes; he finally laid eyes on the monstrosity that had screamed earlier. 

His stomach dropped, his face paling as it felt like the world around him had slowed to a halt. He wanted so badly to tear his eyes away but there was something about it that made him want to just accept his fate and let it be the end of him. He only snapped out of his trance when Gavin’s shaking hands caused him to mess up his shot and as a result a quiet curse left his lips as he began re-aligning it again. The bow gave the smallest creak from strain as he did so.

Following on suit Ray shakily crouched a few meters away from his friend. Unsheathing several blades in preparation for battle. His breathing was uneven and his pulse was erratic but both were slowly beginning to calm, fear numbing his senses. His eyes darted from Gavin to the beast, which was now swiveling its large head across the woodland in search of its attacker.

Gavin hands were shaking. His grip slack on his bow as he found it hard to keep the arrow steady. He swallowed, breathing deep and raising his aim. Keen eyes aiming for the upper ribcage of the beast hoping to dislodge more of it’s bones. 

He counted quietly to himself. 1…2…3 exhale fire. The arrow whistled as it flew, striking the beast just below the collarbone. It stumbled back, it’s head reeling as it tried to find the source of the attack but Gavin was better covered by foliage this time, his armor blending in with the forest floor. 

Watching the mighty creature, Ray too lay in waiting. Once the beast staggered back a step he took his chance. Lining up his throw he stood, swung his arm back and sent a blade straight between the beast’s eyes. It screeched again a hand lazily going to it’s face gripping it’s skull as cracks spread across it’s brow. 

Meanwhile Gavin upon seeing Ray move quickly aimed his bow at him, pausing when he found it was a fellow teammate. He watched the knife soar and puncture the Reaper’s bones; a small smile graced his features as he saw the creature stagger again. His hands flew to his ears again though as the scream flew from it’s gaping jaw, his body reverberated as the sound rattled his bones once again. The shriek was cut short however as the Reaper’s knees buckled and it’s giant body thudded and collapsed to the floor. Shaking the nearby trees with it’s huge mass. 

Ray and Gavin both watched as the tendrils of black that cloaked it’s body swarmed and flailed around it’s broken body. They curled and pulled like strings to a puppet before growing stiff, they began sifting away through the ground as if sand through an hourglass. The creature’s giant bones clattering apart, it had nothing to hold it together anymore.

Ray hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath as the beast fell. Afraid that they hadn’t really slain it for a moment. His body relaxed though as the body of the creature collapsed and it’s skeletal form became nothing but a carcass on the ground. He and Gavin scrambled up, grabbing a small bone each and stuffing them away in the pouches they carried with them. They exchanged a look nodding at each other in thanks before again going their separate ways.

Elsewhere as Gavin and Ray were taking down the creature, Michael and Jack had both heard it’s sickening scream. Michael had started off in that direction, although the shriek had come from a minimum of three miles south of him judging by it’s volume. He sped off in that direction, slicing at the greenery in his way. 

He arrived at an open plane, separated by a vast body of water that spanned for about one hundred and fifty meters from shore to shore. He figured he couldn’t cross it in time and cursed out loud. Kicking the sand at his feet. His outburst didn’t go unheard however as bubbles of air popped against the surface of the lake towards the middle. Michael’s eyes narrowed at the disturbance, he crouched and ducked into the shadows of the rocks nearby.

Looks like he wouldn’t have to go after that other Reaper after all.

Another rose like a ghost ship from the bottom of the lake, water and twisted vines of weeds were entangled in it’s bones as it broke the surface. It’s gaze facing away from the man for now as it clambered out from the murky depths and stood in it’s hunched form. It’s head barely raised and it’s hand curled tight around it’s bow. Moonlight caught it’s wet skull making it glisten in the night. 

He braced himself, breathing heavily and watching cautiously. He too had never faced anything of this magnitude but then again he was the most powerful out of the five knights, which fueled his confidence. His eyes scanned his surroundings, wondering how he could bring the huge beast down. He locked onto a nearby pine tree. Staying as close to the creature as possible but also out of the light he slinked towards it in the dark. He gripped his sword in his teeth as he tugged on the vines that spiraled endlessly up the jungle wood. Once he was sure they could take his weight he began to climb.

 

Jack had tried to stay clear of the others, sticking to the marshes and denser forests as much as he could. He knew that Ryan for one couldn’t navigate well in these parts and he was near certain that the lads wouldn’t go this far into the woods with their injuries. He crouched leaning against a tree, peering around the corner hoping to catch even a silhouette of a mighty Reaper they had to kill. He grit his teeth as he found nothing, immediately regretting it as he spat blood. His mouth ached and his body was fatigued. He relaxed for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before turning back the way he came. Only to be met with the monstrous creature itself.

His body froze, axe in hand and eyes wide. The Reaper that was mere meters from his face stared down at him; it’s empty eye sockets appearing to bore into his skull. How could he not have noticed it? Sure he’d faced these before but never this close. He daren’t blink; breathing light through his nose he watched it’s every move with cautious eyes.

It began to raise it’s arm to fire but Jack was quicker. Instinct kicking in he crouched; swinging his axe with almighty strength he caught the beast right across the cheekbone. It pierced straight through the marrow and stuck in a tree behind it. 

Staggering under the sudden hit it fell against a tree, the beginnings of a scream dwindling into nothing but a shrill cry as it dropped. It’s arm entangled in vines before crashing to the ground so half it’s body was suspended in the trees before it fell apart and crumbled to the floor. Heart thudding and adrenaline pumping Jack stood. Taking his winnings and shoving a bone into his pocket he went to retrieve his axe.

Ryan elsewhere was watching from the sidelines. He too had never faced these immense creatures and so stalked after the others. Taking in not only how to kill these beasts but also how the others fought. How they acted in danger and what tactics they used. His most recent victims being Ray and Gavin. 

As Ray dashed off on his own a grin spread across Ryan’s face. He knew at this point Ray was one of the weakest because of his injuries. Jack being the other but the man was clever, trailing off into parts of the woods he knew Ryan wouldn’t be able to follow him into. He began planning an ambush to steal Ray’s Reaper bone, watching as the lad staggered off to find another. If lucky he could even take Ray out of the competition all together.

He crept after him, slithering through the dark his iron sword catching the moonlight every now and then.

Going to back to Michael whom by this point had scrabbled up the pine tree and was perched along a branch at about neck height of the creature. Sword in hand he spun it in his fingers, trying to relieve the nerves he felt. He flexed his other hand wincing a little at his still slightly split knuckles. 

He breathed in and then out deep. Scampering across the branch he leapt, planting his feet on the creatures shoulders. The beast with it’s slow movements barely raised it’s head before Michael lifted his sword and slammed it right into the reaper’s skull, cracks splintered across the surface at impact. It couldn’t even scream before it’s huge body thundered into the water, Michael rolling off beside it, balancing on the bones still afloat. Satisfied he snatched up his bone shoving it into his pocket quickly disappearing into the dark again.

Ray at this point was slowing down, his body unable to take the strain of his injuries and he slumped against a tree. Catching his breath and pressing his palm to the side of his head, blood lightly pumped from the graze there. He exhaled hard through his nose, pounding his other fist against the base of the tree in frustration. 

He barely had time to stand before Ryan pounced on him. He caught the boy’s neck in his hands before slamming his head into the tree. Ray saw stars and his vision blurred. He only just recognized that it was Ryan before he weakly collapsed on his side. Only just staying awake, mainly from fear of the roaming monsters.

Rummaging through his pouch Ryan grabbed his Reaper bone, grinning down at the boy “Thank you for your co-operation” he sneered. Pocketing his find before taking off into the dark again. His next victim already selected.

Ray could do nothing but lay there. His body weak and aching.


	4. It's Called "Losing Your Mind" For A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan continues to turn into the mad king and teammates are finding things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (how to write characters that die in the video, nearly die but not quite is a bloody difficult thing)

As Ray lay there, his head pounding and his frustration at thinking he could trust Ryan boiling under his skin. He somehow found it in him to drag his body to it’s feet, one hand pressed to his bleeding temple whilst the other raked against the tree bark, knuckles white trying to support his weight.

He looked to the sky, judging by the moon’s position he guessed he’d been out for around thirty minutes. He cursed at himself before he patted at his pouch and grit his teeth remembering that Ryan had stolen the only Reaper bone he had acquired. He looked into the dark, eyes squinting in the gloom as when Ryan had injured him, the fall had cracked the edge of one of his glasses’ lenses. Hazy lines fraying the corner of his vision, he peered into the shadows, slowly trudging forwards with his knives in hand.

Gavin in the last thirty minutes however had had much better luck. Keeping the Reaper’s screams to a minimum now – as he never wanted to hear that bellow again – he had managed the slay two more of the almighty beasts. Upon watching how Ray had helped him the first time, he had begun aiming his arrows towards the skulls of the huge creatures. Their slow lazy first movements working to his advantage as he scampered across the forest floor, peppering their bones with arrows in swift passages. 

He was now crouched near a small body of water, only about six meters in diameter. Bringing his cupped hands to his face, he soothed the cuts he had attained with the cool water. Now carrying three Reaper bones he knew he was a liable target for his teammates. Though the amount of faith he had in them not to cheat outweighed his doubt so for now his guard was dropped. 

This was his first mistake.

Meanwhile as Gavin was collecting his bones and moving on, keen eyes watched him in the gloom. Noting how he was quickly moving up the leader board in this task. As he scurried away after collecting his winnings Ryan stood slowly, moving quietly through the underbrush. 

He was delayed in stalking after the boy however as Jack sped past him to his right. He ducked out of sight, at first thinking he too was chasing the boy until his path diverted towards the nearby river. It was unlike Jack to stray from his plans to overthrow Ryan’s thinking and stay away from the others. This peaked Ryan’s interest and so he followed, keeping back a few feet matching his footsteps with the other’s to eliminate any more noise.

What Jack had spied and made a mad dash for was a Reaper who had become trapped in the underbelly of a nearby swamp. It’s vines and weeds twisting around its bones essentially halting its movements. This made it an easy target, and although it did mean he had to come out of hiding, this was a clear shot at another bone however and so he took the risk, sprinting towards the river before wading in quietly. He submerged himself for a moment swimming towards it. He tried to make out as much of the Reaper’s body as he could before he broke the surface and sliced off a huge chunk of the Reaper’s skull. He ducked back under as it let out a short scream, the water dulling the sound. 

Re-surfacing to get air he was unaware Ryan had slunk quietly behind him. Using Jack’s distraction on the fight to his advantage he snuck up on him and slammed the hilt of his sword into his head. Jack’s vision blurred before he blacked out completely. His body collapsed into the water, bobbing on the small ripples it made. Ryan pleased with his work dove after the Reaper. As it’s body slipped into the murky depths he caught it’s shoulder blade, grunting with exertion and letting out a few bubbles he snapped a rib off before the monster was lost to the swamp forever. 

Swimming back up he saw Jack’s unconscious body. Despite his reluctance he dragged Jack up the shoreline and laid him to rest on the sand. He didn’t think it’d be wise to kill a fellow knight over some game, especially since he wasn’t the King and could not order such a thing. 

Yet.

Not bothering to check if he was alive he assumed he would make it through. Wringing out his tunic he traipsed back into the forest. Going after his original target Gavin.

Once he caught up with the boy after following where he saw him last and tracing the weak tracks he’d made he found him by a small pool of water. Washing his fatigued body his back was facing him. He hovered for a moment, pausing to creep towards the other slowly. At the last second his shadow caught across Gavin’s line of sight and he turned. 

“Ryan?”

Ryan jumped him, hands catching around his throat he sent his head under the water kneeling in front of the man.

Gavin kicked and shouted only to have endless bubbles of air stream from his mouth. His eyes were wide burning from the water but kept open from instinct. His fingers pried at Ryan’s trying desperately to alleviate his hands. Lungs burned as water was forced down them, he tried bucking his head out but he was growing weaker by the second. His hands slowly settled and his eyelids slid closed as his vision dissolved and he was left in darkness. 

It was mere seconds before the Gavin was ‘taken care of’ in Ryan’s eyes. He hauled the young knight’s unconscious body onto the bank and rifled through his pockets. A devilish grin spread across his face as he found the three Reaper bones. Putting them away quickly he got up, barely looking back to the other as he went in search for that one final piece.

Michael on the other hand, having stayed out of everyone’s way despite his vocal outbursts had also accumulated several bones. His total now being at four he was sauntering through the woodland. Unable to find any Reapers but encountering dozens of smaller monsters along the way, his body now littered with small cuts and bruises, his hair was a tangled mess. 

During his voyage he stumbled upon Gavin’s tracks, he knew the boy better than Ryan and so recognized his trademark at not cutting the foliage in his way. Having had that his weapon was a bow. He decided to follow since despite his early actions in the game he did care for his teammate.

When he saw his friend collapsed on the ground he at first thought it was a ploy to ambush him, but once he saw that he was waterlogged and his pouch clearly open he dashed to his side. Roughly shaking his shoulders. “Gavin? Gavin c’mon this had better not be a joke. Gavin get up!” fear laced his words. He and Gavin were close outside of the King’s order, having been friends for many years before they joined the barracks. 

He sent a slap across his cheek hoping to wake him “Godammit Gavin wake your sorry ass up before I fucking give you another black eye!” 

His strike and curses against the man doing next to nothing his shook his body again. “Fuck c’mon!” he began pumping against his chest with interlocked hands in a CPR movement. This time it did the trick as he coughed and rolled to one side, Gavin’s eyes opened lazily. His lungs really burnt and he tugged at the neck of his armor as he sat up, it suddenly felt too tight after his near death encounter. 

Michael’s eyes widened a little as he could now see the bruising along the man’s skin. “Motherfucker Gavin who did this? I don’t fucking care that they wanted to win trying to kill your teammate is fucking out of order” he cursed. Coughing and curling in on himself he choked out more water. Eyes watering at the strain, it took him a few moments to reply with a wheezy ragged voice “I only saw them for a second but I think it was Ryan” his hand drifting to his pocket as he spoke. 

His heart dropped when he found it empty. “No no no no! Dammit he took all of them godammit!” he said quickly as he frantically searched his pockets. Michael sighed and stood, helping the other up once he’d collected himself.

“Do you know how many he has now?” he asked. 

“No but I had three so that’s the minimum, fuck I’m probably not the first person he fucked with too” Gavin replied, his annoyance present in his tone. “Thank you by the way” he gave Michael a lopsided grin before he motioned towards the woods “I’m gonna head off and try to find Ray, I have a feeling that Ryan may have gone after him too” Michael nodded despite he was still worried “Just don’t get fucking drowned again you moron” he smirked. 

“Good luck Gav” he said before darting off to try and secure those last two bones as Gavin stumbled away in the other direction. Body still shaken up and weak.

The sun was beginning to climb over the East side of the kingdom now, bathing the forest in dusty beams of amber light. The knights knew they had to quicken their pace if they wanted the Reaper bones intact. 

Ryan jogged through the thick undertow of the woodland. His limbs sore and heart pounding from exertion. Just one more, just one more and the task would be his. Unless someone beat him to the punch. That one sliver of doubt had worked it’s way into his head from task one. Manipulating his thoughts and actions into nothing but pure desire for the throne. He didn’t care about the others; they could rot in this forest for all he cared. Right?

He paused.

When did he start having such crooked ambitions, and such hatred towards his fellow knights? They were his teammates. He mind was reeling as he fought between wanting to snatch the throne away and savor it in his grasp, and wanting to delve into understanding why his thoughts were treading into madness.

His suspects were cut short when another Reaper half fell through the tree line above him. It’s bones igniting from within as the rays of light caught it’s ribcage. He rolled out of the way as it fell to one knee, clearly weakened. It’s head lolled forwards a sheer meter before him. He swallowed, it may be weak but this was still a ten-foot high monster. 

A bigger beam of sunlight broke through the trees and the Reaper screamed as it engulfed it’s bare back, it’s head raising and it’s neck contorted as it struggled to move. The black tendrils keeping it together thrashing and writhing in a struggle to get away from the daylight. Ryan was the only one to have not heard a Reaper’s scream yet, and he was by far the closest one to it’s source. 

The cry stung his ears, he felt as though his skull was splintering and his mind was trying to tear itself apart. He roared out, clutching his head as his ears rang with that high-pitched tinny noise. He shakily looked up at the shrieking creature as it’s bones burned. This was his only chance before the whole beast was incinerated. He reluctantly took his hands away, unsheathing his sword and stabbing it into the monster’s head right between the eyes. The scream finally dulled before it stopped altogether and the Reaper fell. Burnt bones clattering apart and rolling into the shade.

Still unable to hear anything clearly Ryan quickly snatched one up, instantly dropping it as it burned his hand. He winced pressing his palm to his side. Ripping off a piece of his tunic he picked up the bone with it before stuffing it into his pouch. The bone still hot through the fabric.

He breathed out deep.

He grinned. He’d done it. He’d won. He’d beaten them all. He stood triumphant, basking in his glory. Upon realizing that the others would be finishing up too he made his way back to the castle as quick as he could. He hadn’t truly won until he presented the six bones to his King first. Sprinting back cautiously checking his surroundings for the others he eventually found his way, seeing that no one else had returned he assumed he was the first. He slipped in through a side door and half jogged down the dark corridors. His hand still burning at his side he approached the throne room; pouch in hand as he entered.

“My King” he said, kneeling with his hand over his heart, barely able to keep his smile down. 

“I present to you six Reaper bones”


	5. Just What Does 'Team' Mean To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the team start to realize just how twisted Ryan is becoming and Geoff snaps when they argue back.

Geoff stood, clapping his hands slowly as his descended down the stairway to his throne. “Congratulations Ryan, out of the five I am surprised to see that you came out on top in that task” he smirked. Unaware of the ruthless tactics the man had used. “Speak of the devil,” he continued as Michael sauntered in, glaring at Ryan.

“How fucking dare you” he growled “He is your fucking teammate you arrogant swine!” he grabbed the front of Ryan’s shirt. “Did you really want to win that fucking badly?! You nearly killed a fellow knight you sick motherfucker!” he yelled at him as he threw him back to the ground. “I hope to god I win, just so I can bury your sorry ass” he spat. 

During Michael’s speech Ray had joined the duo, still limping slightly. His forehead had now stopped bleeding, dried blood caked the side of his face. “Oh so you saw Ryan beat me to the ground did you?” he asked eyes narrowing at Ryan as he stumbled to the floor. Before he could ask why Michael didn’t help him Michael continued, “Excuse me?” he replied, turning to face him. 

His expression quickly changed from angry to furious when he saw Ray’s torn up body. “Fucking Ray too?!” he screamed turning back to Ryan. “How low are you going to go before you’re satisfied you fucking monster!” he towered over the other.

Gavin by this point had shuffled in, hoisting Jack up with his arm across his shoulders. “What are we yelling about?” he asked, voice timid but heard. Michael turned to face him, happy that his boy had made it back alive without encountering Ryan again it seemed. “What’s wrong with Jack” Ray questioned, limping over to help him carry Jack whom was now awake but weak. “Someone knocked me out and left me to die on a beach somewhere” Jack replied, voice husky from not talking. “Four fucking guesses who” Michael snarled, not dignifying Ryan with his expression.

“Now now” Geoff finally spoke up “Regardless of what may have happened between you five in that task, the important thing is that you’re all alive. I would hate to lose one of you” his eyes flickered to Ryan, as he’d let out a quiet sigh. He was right to not kill any of them then he thought. “Here is your block,” he said tossing the gold to Ryan, not caring if he caught it. 

“For this next task” Geoff began “No killing is required as I’m sure you are glad to know” he continued, seeing the gratitude linger on Gavin’s face for a moment. “All I want from you is proof of your presence at the top of Achievement City’s Altar” he grinned. The Altar in Achievement City was the highest structure besides the castle. It spanned high into the clouds and was a vicious climb, gnarled trees and cracks curled around it like leeches. Clinging onto to every edge they could. 

“What? That’s insane!” Ray spoke up “Some of us have a ridiculous advantage by the fact they didn’t have their heads half caved in by this madman!” he stated, pointing at Ryan in the midst of his words. 

“I do not care for your tone young knight” Geoff replied, his eyes darkening as he looked at the boy “The fact that you have attained injuries was your own doing. Your performance in the last tasks was under your control not mine,” he continued. “It is no-one’s fault but your own if you find this too difficult.” Gavin just stared, hurt by Geoff’s words. The fact that he was accusing his friend of being a weak coward and defending the very man who had drowned him stung like a thorn in his chest. 

“Now get to it. I don’t care how you accomplish this but I do recommend that you take a form of scripture with you. All I need is for you to mark your name, no more no less,” the King declared. 

Michael turned on his heel, enraged by his King’s tolerance of Ryan’s ways and his lack of compassion for his injured teammates. “C’mon let’s just go,” he grumbled motioning at Gavin, Ray and Jack, grabbing parchments out of a nearby chest before slamming it and leaving the room. “I think I’ll be alright to walk now lads, thanks for the help,” Jack wheezed as he detached himself from their shoulders, stumbling a little under his own weight as he stood. He dragged his axe behind him as he followed Michael out. Gavin and Ray as his heels.

Ryan stood watching them go, anger boiling as his grabbed his parchment and exited. How dare they accuse him of betraying them, he was just playing the game and abiding by the rules. He had assumed they would’ve been just as savage as he’d seen on the battlefield, but this was apparently not the case, not towards each other anyway. 

The knights eventually made it to the base of the Altar, peering up he couldn’t even see the top. Gavin swallowed, “Better get climbing then,” he mumbled starting up the huge pyramid. Michael and Ray slowly following him, Jack struggling up in his own time. Ryan paused before climbing, staying as far away from the others as possible. Gavin was on his right giving him nervous glances every few minutes. 

As they continued the team strayed further and further away from each other, whether it was nerves or just trying to win they all separated out one way or another. 

Gavin was using his arrows like pickaxes, this accelerating his ascend by a wide margin. Ryan whom was several meters below him grunted with the exertion, having to use his bare hands was taking it’s toll. However as Gavin continued the wood of his arrows began to weaken and as he went to hoist himself up one of them snapped. He skidded down a couple of feet after losing his grip and cursed, the skin of his hands now raw and burning from trying to latch onto something. “Fuck!’ he cursed out, pausing to shakily pull out two more arrows from his quiver. 

Ryan saw his chance, the boy now much closer he used his remaining strength to scramble over to him and snag his arm, snatching the two arrows from his grasp. “Ryan what’re you-“ Gavin started, wincing at the man’s grip on his arm. His face paled when he saw his expression. “N-no please, no Ryan don’t” he stuttered. “I’m sorry,” he half growled before he kicked the other man down. Tumbling painfully down the Altar Gavin yelled, before finally crashing into the ground. One arm was now broken and his body was a mess of cuts and bruises, he lay there wincing and gasping as pain spread through his body.

Ryan began his climb again, his voyage being greatly accelerated by the arrows he made it to the top in no time. The apex of the Altar was shrouded in clouds, looking down he saw nothing but mist covering as far as the eye could see. Using an arrow tip as a pin he stabbed the parchment into the spire that jutted towards the sky at the top of the Altar. Scrawling his name on the paper before making his steady way down. 

Back at the bottom of the Altar Gavin curled his body up in pain, every movement hurt. He clutched his arm to his stomach, as sharp pain flared across his nerves. Gritting his teeth and blinking back tears he began to stand. His hands trembling and his breathing ragged he stared up the Altar. Praying that someone had beat Ryan to the top.

His wish was short lived as he saw Ryan stumble down about an hour later. He cursed under his breath, stumbling back away from the man he realized he was shaking. Not from the cold either as the wind ripped through his torn clothes, but from fear. As Ryan dropped to the foot of the pyramid he glanced at Gavin, seeing his terrified face made his stomach churn. He hadn’t wanted to hurt the boy but if he wanted to win then sacrifices would have to be made. 

He started back to the castle, his mood lifting a little as he went to go and tell the King of his third victory.

Gavin stayed at the base of the pyramid, too afraid to go anywhere without at least one teammate. He was too injured to fight if need be and having a friend by his side would definitely make him feel safer. As if Michael had read his mind he stumbled down the Altar. Scuffing his boots at its base he didn’t see Gavin at first. “Gavin? Jesus what happened to you?” he asked, quickly going to his friend’s side 

“Did you fall?” he continued half joking. 

“Y-yeah something like that” Gavin replied, twisting his body so his broken arm didn’t face Michael. Grimacing at the burning pain his movement had caused.

It took Michael a few seconds to figure out what had happened from there. “Ryan did this didn’t he? Fuck I knew I shouldn’t have let you try and go alone!” he shouted. Stamping his foot he turned away running his hands through his hair.   
Ray skidded down slowly a few minutes later, Jack close behind they joined the duo. “My god Gavin are you okay?” Ray inquired examining his wounds with his eyes. “What happened to your arm?” Jack said, noticing how Gavin was clutching it so tight his knuckles were turning white. “Uh, I think” he paused wincing as he shifted his hand “I think it might be broken” he replied with a nervous laugh.

Michael lost it.

“I am going to kill that fucking prick!” he roared. Stomping back to the castle, unsheathing his sword in the process. “Michael! Michael wait!” Gavin called after him, shuffling after as quick he could. “Why are you trying to defend that savage?” Ray asked following the other “Look at what he did to you for god’s sake!” Gavin paused looking back at him, sighing. “Yeah but… I don’t know I think-I think something’s wrong with him” he stated, knowing how idiotic it all sounded. “Something wrong with him is putting it lightly” Jack retorted, passing the two of them and going to join Michael. 

“C’mon let’s just go” Ray said quietly. Helping his teammate hobble back.

When the two of them arrived Ryan had taken his gold and Michael was now in a heated argument with Geoff. 

“This has gone far enough you sick freak! You cannot just sit back and let this happen to your knights, your friends!” Michael shouted.

“How dare you speak to me with such a tone you insolent brat!” Geoff roared back “Ryan has indeed been using brutal tactics in order to win but who in this room is now closest to ruling I ask, Is it you?! No! But it could’ve been if you hadn’t been so worked up in trying to protect people who won’t mean a damn thing when you rule over them!” 

Gavin’s eyes glassed over, his voice choked and he bit his lip in order to not let out a sob. Did they really mean that little to him? Did he really not care about him at all? Not even enough to stop a madman from pulling his body apart, and nearly killing him? 

“Geoff” he croaked out, the King snapped his head towards him.

“What is it Gav-!” his rage stopped mid sentence at the sight of his broken and bruised body. “Gavin?” he started over to him, worry lacing his words.

“No don’t, just don’t” Gavin replied. “Just-“ he swallowed a hiccup down, his shoulders visibly shaking. The man he thought was a father to him, who had shouted at him for being lazy, taken care of him when he’d come down with sickness. Who had taken him under his wing as if he were his own son. None of that mattered, all he was seen as was cannon fodder, a sacrifice in order to win. 

He breathed deep despite the fat tears rolling down his face; he scrubbed at his cheeks with his hand, letting his broken arm fall uselessly at his side. He bit his lip hard at the excruciating pain that shot through him. Blood slid down from the corner of his mouth, dribbling down onto the floor. He composed himself as much he could before he spoke.

 

“What’s the next task my King?”


	6. How Could You Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ruler is revealed.

The King gaped at Gavin, his eyes nearly glassing over at the boy’s reply. He couldn’t take what he’d said back either, not with his reputation to uphold. Despite he knew he’d truly hurt the boy, it was written across his face. Like someone had stamped the words ‘I trusted you’ across his features in bold red ink, and left it there as a reminder of what he did. 

Instead of giving the boy compassion he instead glared at him and turned away, storming back to his throne. Angry at his own stupid actions he shoved past Michael, quickly ascending up the stairs and seating himself. 

“The next task I order you to fulfill is to find a historic painting in the castle. One that depicts the victory of Balhazar that we- I conquered two winters ago.” He glanced at Gavin, his broken body, and his lifeless eyes as he watched with utter betrayal. “Get to it before I change it to something more painful and bone-breaking” he ordered quickly.

Gavin quickly turned and exited the room; with tears threatening to fall he didn’t want to give the King the satisfaction of seeing him crumble. Michael was giving Geoff daggers, his words like venom on his tongue “I hope you’re fucking happy” he spat “You monster.” He sped after Gavin, rounding the corner to find Ray with his hand on his shoulder as the man choked back silent tears. Clutching his broken arm tightly as he leant against the wall. 

“I’ll find him some medical aid” Ray offered “You just make sure Ryan doesn’t slaughter anyone further. That prick can burn for all I care.” 

Michael nodded; all the while he was looking at Gavin. Watching the tears stain his face, seeing him wince as they slid over shallow cuts on his skin. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, unsheathing his sword in the process despite it wasn’t needed.

Jack and Ryan had left the throne room by now, both going their separate ways. Ray gently helping Gavin up and taking him the hospital wing, ignoring his reluctance and arguments that he was ‘okay and didn’t need any help’ even though the weak tears didn’t stop. 

Jack was searching through all the libraries and storage rooms, eager eyes scanning every dusty corner of the rooms. Checking behind every door and statue he still found nothing. He cursed out loud, rubbing the back of his head and immediately regretting it as his hand met dried blood. Clearly from where his unknown attacker, (even though he had a pretty good idea who it was) he couldn’t afford to trust anyone at this stage. He left the library he was in and started down the corridor to his right, axe in hand.

Ryan however was scouring all the weaponries and distilleries. Perhaps checking the less obvious places would prove useful. Although they evidently hadn’t as he’d found nothing, his search only proving handy in fueling the anger already potent in his body. He was so close the crown was practically his. The only threat to him now was Michael being the only other victor of any of the tasks. He had no chance in defeating him head on however, and going after his friends had clearly been a bad idea. He ripped another painting from the wall in frustration, watching the frame splinter and the fabric tear as it smashed to pieces. He ran his hands through his hair, breathing deep in an attempt to calm himself. No act of violence was going to help him now, would it?

Michael on the other hand was letting his rage be heard throughout the castle, he fumed down yet another unsuccessful corridor. “Fuck!” he shouted out, slicing his sword across the wall, taking out a torch and a suit of armor as he went. The loud clang of metal on stone rang against the walls. He stopped, turned back the way he came and then turned back again trying to calm himself. If Ryan won this it’d be over, he would tear apart this Kingdom as he had with his teammates. Michael allowed himself a moment of regret at the fact he’d let Gavin, Ray and Jack get so injured because he hadn’t been there to protect them. God knows he’d be there if the sick brute tried again.

Wait Gavin. 

The bedrooms. 

The memory sparked like fire across his mind as he raced towards Gavin’s chamber. He’d remembered Gavin’s last name day, when Geoff had gifted him a great work of art. The portrait showing an archer in the heat of battle, fallen warriors decorating the ground at his feet as he continued to slay the oncoming enemies. The Battle of Balhazar. One of Gavin’s greatest victories was that day. Michael wondered as he darted towards Gavin’s room if this was an attempt at an apology from Geoff. If he hadn’t really meant to hurt the boy, perhaps he was still the good King everyone had learnt to love.

The King hadn’t always been this way. He hadn’t always ordered his Knights to turn on one another, or to scour the tallest trees in order to slay monsters that even the greatest armies feared. He once was a good King, kind and loyal to his people. He was a drunkard at times yes, even a violent one. Yet he always made it up in some way, he actions always had a form of atonement he would give. His knights would only ever be people he trusted, and would be treated like equals at his side. 

Feared by his enemies and loved by his people. 

What made him change?

Michael’s thoughts nearly got the better of him as he at first skidded past Gavin’s room before quickly pivoting back. Sure enough hung on the right wall of his room, was a beautifully carved frame curling round the tapestry that was the painting. Michael grinned, as he knew how to mess up Ryan’s plans if he too found the portrait. Looking down the corridor he’d come from he swiftly entered, taking the painting down from it’s perch and slipping it under the double bed situated in the middle of the room. Making sure the bed sheets covered all it’s corners he dashed out of the room, nearly running into Ryan as he rounded the corner. He glowered at the other, narrowing his eyes and shoving roughly past him as he stomped down the hallway. Giving off the attitude that he was annoyed at still not being able to find the portrait.

Ryan a little confused at his actions continued down the way Michael had come, suspicious of the way the lad had acted he entered the nearest room. Scanning over the walls and checking the cabinets of Gavin’s room he of course found nothing. He shrugged it off as Michael being irritated at his actions from the tasks before; he exited and stalked down the hallway. Advancing towards the next chamber, which happened to be the Hospital ward.

Ray was gently tying a sling over broken arm and across Gavin’s bare chest as the nurse saw to his nicks and gashes that littered his torso and other arm when Ryan walked in. Unaware at first that the others were in there.

Gavin paled, looking away as soon as the man entered. Ray noticing the other’s slight distress looked towards the door, immediately glaring at him “It’s not in here so you can just fuck off the way you came” Ray growled, finishing tying Gavin’s sling before he stood. “Regardless of what you might think I prefer to help my friends than lie, cheat and send them to an early grave” he said walking towards Ryan whom now had a guilty look on his face. “Just leave” Ray stopped a foot in front of him “and don’t even think about fucking touching Gavin again, ‘cause believe me when I say I’m not the only one who’ll deal with you if you do.” Giving him one last look over he went back to his friend. Ryan made a hasty exit; he really had turned everyone against him. Not that it would matter when he was King of course. Right?

Michael finally reached the throne room, a smug look on his face when he saw Ryan hadn’t arrived yet. “The painting my King” he began as he sauntered towards Geoff “Is in the chamber of your knight Gavin Free, placed ever so nicely above his crafting table on the East side of his room” he continued, a wicked grin taking across his face. Geoff stood, almost happy that someone other than Ryan had won a task, delaying his possible victory. After his actions towards his knight, no his friends as he still liked to see them. He was not particularly fond of the man. “Congratulations Michael” he said as he tossed his gold towards him “guard if you would” he gestured towards the doorway, the guard nodding as he scampered off to gather the men.

Michael snatched his gold and stuffed it into his chest, stationed along the left wall with the others. “Why did you start this?” he asked, slamming the top of his chest as he did. “Why would you want to give up your kingship for some idiotic game? Knowing that that madman Ryan could very well be in charge of Achievement City if he won. Did that fact even cross your fucking mind as you sent us like pigs to slaughter in your little game?!” Michael screamed, his voice getting louder with each sentence. “Do you even fucking care about us anymore? Your friends -no I’m sorry- your cavalry, because we clearly as you said don’t mean a goddamn thing to you anymore!” he pointed accusingly at him before turning away. 

“I mean it’s funny I actually thought for a while that we had a good King in place. One that gave his citizens the respect they deserved and fought at his friends’ side as they charged into battle. People looked up to you, Gavin looked up to you for god’s sake! How could you let him down like that you fucking tyrant!” he turned back to him. His rage evident as he glared at his King “I hope if Ryan becomes King he’ll let me beat you bloody. Maybe then you’ll realize just what you fucking put him through. Maybe then you’ll see what you’ve become” he spat. 

Geoff remained silent. He couldn’t deny anything; he didn’t even have a valid excuse for why he’d let his knights brutally attack each other. He just looked down at Michael, a guilty look graved into his face. His voice laced with regret “You think I don’t know what I’ve done? You think I don’t know how badly I’ve hurt all of you, how I watched you all rip each other to pieces as I just sat here, all safe and tucked away in my castle” he asked slowly descending down the stairs “I know I’ve been a fucking awful ruler, and an even worse friend, I have nothing to tell you that could make up for it in any way” he paused before he smirked, guilt still plastered across his face. 

“I just wanted you all to see yourselves for the monsters you really are.”

Before Michael could begin yelling at Geoff again, the guardsman returned with the rest of the men. Geoff didn’t bother giving them the satisfaction of knowing where the painting was, and seeing Ryan’s confused and angry face was a nice treat in return. “Welcome back” he grinned, “Now this could be the make or break for one of you so make it count everyone” he leered. “This one will require a little bloodshed I’m afraid” Michael fumed “How fucking dare you-” he growled, his rant cut short as Geoff continued. “Shoot yourself with an arrow” he stated “That is all” he said crossing his arms behind his back as he watched with anticipation.

“Give me that” Ryan snarled as he wrestled Gavin’s bow off of his back whilst the other men stared wide-eyed. Earning a cry of pain from the boy he roughly tore it off his injured body, snatching an arrow from his quiver and dashing out into the courtyard before Ray could grab him. He was furious at him for ignoring his words earlier. 

Ryan stood outside and aimed upwards, his aim might not have been as good as Gavin’s but he had to win. This was it if he did.

He fired.

He fidgeted back and forth as he waited for the arrow to fall. The wind was still that day thankfully so it should’ve be a straight drop He thought to himself. 

Seventy feet.  
Sure enough he saw the speck of an arrowhead begin to appear.

“Ryan I swear to god I am going to fucking rip you apart!” Michael’s voice called as he stormed out of the throne room. 

Fifty feet.

Taking his eyes off the sky to look at him Ryan braced himself for Michael’s words and possible actions.

Thirty feet.

“You arrogant fucking savage!” Michael continued only a few meters from him now.

Ten.

“I should’ve killed you before you even set foot in the fucking castle!” Michael shouted as he raised his sword.

Ryan screamed.

The arrow had punctured his right shoulder blade, going deep into his flesh. Blood dribbled down his skin and soaked his clothes. He fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder tight as the red liquid continued to seep out.

Michael froze. 

“No” he slowly lost stance “No… no no NO!” he shouted, his sword dropping to his side. “You… you can’t no” his anger being replaced by fear he continued, “You can’t be…” the King and rest of the knights had gathered outside at hearing Michael’s cursing. They all stopped dead at the realization. 

“Tell me that’s not… no” Ray’s voice was quiet, his eyes wide and hoping what he saw was a trick of the light, a mistake, anything but.

“Oh god” Jack managed to say, his worried eyes flicked to Gavin.

He said nothing; he just stood there terrified. Clutching his broken arm tightly to his waist despite the pain it caused.

Ryan slowly got up, grimacing as he tore the arrow from his shoulder. Blood pumped freely from the wound as a devilish smile spread across his lips. His voice dark and commanding as he spoke.

“All hail your new ruler”


End file.
